Breathe
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: "Breathe. Just keep breathing and we'll call it even." Parental Roy/Ed Fluff. Non-yaoi
1. Just Keep Breathing

_**Hello again! I am back with another one-shot! :) I hope you like it!**_

_**This is inspired by the song, 'Breathe' by 'Superchick'! It's an amazing song that you should definitely check out! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: ...**_

_**Roy: *sigh* The SoulEater Alchemist refuses to admit that she DOES NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**_

_**Me: *glares* You're so cruel!...**_

_**Updated: I have gone through and edited this, so hopefully there are no more mistakes! Also, it was brought to my attention that you might want to read my one-shot, 'I Don't Hate You' before this one. It might give you more insight to Breathe. Now without further ado...**_

* * *

Ed grimaced as a sharp pain ran up his leg when he walked. He glared up at the cloudy sky as rain continued to pour down on them, soaking them to the bone.

"Fullmetal, are you okay?" Ed looked ahead to where his superior, Roy Mustang was walking with his shoulders hunched against the merciless rain and wind. Ed gave a sharp nod.

"I'm fine," he said between clenched teeth. Roy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject.

"We're here," he said as they neared a large, fancy-looking house. They stopped just outside the front gate. Roy turned to fix Ed with a stern gaze.

"As you already know, we're here to just investigate _undercover_. The man who lives here is a suspected drug dealer by the name of Sam Heckel. Be on your guard. He's also been said to _kill_ those who get in the way, so don't be reckless," he warned. Ed nodded impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be careful," he promised. Roy eyed him warily before nodding.

"Good," he said.

Roy knocked loudly on the front door. Not long after, a tall man opened the door. He had a thick beard and short, white hair. He was very tall and muscular. Upon seeing them, his red eyes narrowed. Roy's heart thundered in his chest. _Red eyes!_

"What do you want," the man asked. Roy cleared his throat.

"My son and I heard you could sell us some drugs. You see, it's been hard for us to cope ever since my wife died," he replied, gesturing to himself and Ed. The man's expression softened.

"I know how it feels," he said. He held out his hand to Roy.

"My name is Sam Heckel," he introduced. Roy shook his large hand and smiled.

"I'm Roy Aeron. And this is Ed," he said, using their fake last names. Sam nodded his acknowledgement and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He gestured for the two to follow him as he made his way around the back of the house. He led them to a small lake where a boat sat waiting in the water.

"I do it on the lake to avoid suspicion," he explained to them as he helped them both onto the boat. Ed's eyes flickered nervously to the wild, churning waters below, before carefully stepping on.

Sam directed them to the front of the boat where a small table sat unsteadily. Roy had to squint his eyes to see through the heavy rain. They walked over to the table. Ed adjusted his sopping wet gloves slightly, briefly revealing a section of his automail. He was about to drop his arm to his side when a large hand wrapped around his metal wrist. Ed looked up to see Sam glaring down at him, his gaze so full of hate.

"Golden eyes, golden hair, automail limbs. Do you really think I'm that stupid, Fullmetal Alchemist," he growled as he pointed a small pistol at Roy.

"And you, the infamous Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ishval," he spat venomously.

"If either of you move, I'll shoot," he threatened. Then he turned to glare at Roy.

"My people were a proud race, and then you and the rest of the military came and killed them. I fought alongside a young man. His name was Frenzel Turner. Perhaps you remeber him? He was a good kid. He was like a son to me, and you killed him with your blasted flames," he shouted furiously. He moved his gun and pressed it to Ed's temple.

"Perhaps I'll do the same for you," he said. Roy's eyes widened. He raised his fingers and poised to snap. Sam laughed.

"Ha! You can't make a spark in this rain," he cackled hysterically. Roy glared at him.

"Let. Him. Go! It's me you want," he growled furiously. He reached slowly to his belt, where a gun was strapped beneath his coat. He hoped and prayed to anyone who would listen, that Sam didn't notice. Sam was oblivious. But he was grinning like a mad man, making Roy's heart flutter nervously.

"Fine, I'll let the kid go," he said, and before anyone could react, he shoved Ed over the side of the boat into the churning waves.

"EDWARD!" Roy shouted as he whipped out his gun. Sam was to busy staring at the water, grinning widely, to notice as Roy pointed it at him.

_**BANG!**_

Sam's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked down at his chest. His shirt was slowly staining crimson. He looked back up at Roy.

"Still a murdering dog," he hissed, before his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell back into the water, his blood turning the waves red. Roy looked over the side of the boat, hoping to see Ed swimming to the surface. Then realization hit him. His automail! His automail would weigh him down, until...

Quickly Roy stripped himself of his heavy coat. Without another moments pause, he jumped into the cold water. He nearly cried out in shock at the frigid cold that sunk into his bones. He shivered and looked around the water frantically. It was so dark! Red filled his vision from the blood. Then he saw a dark form sinking to the bottom of the lake. _'Ed!'_ Roy pumped his legs and arms hard, propelling him towards the small boy. From here, he could see Ed thrashing frantically, trying to get back to the surface, but it was useless. His automail continued to drag him down to the bottom.

Panic rose in his chest as he saw the boy go limp. He pushed harder through the water. Finally he reached him. Ed had just hit the bottom. Roy reached out and wrapped an arm around Ed's waist. He pulled, but he couldn't move him.

_'Just leave him, he's as good as dead.'_ Roy shook his head furiously. He couldn't! He wouldn't! He reached out and ripped the sleeve of Ed's jacket, revealing the steel underneath it. He vaguely remembered Ed telling him how to take it off. His numb fingers fumbled for the metal catch. Finally he managed to pull it. The arm popped out of the port. Roy shuddered. He knew it wasn't real, but it felt weird pulling off Ed's arm. He shook it off.

He pulled again. He strained hard and managed to swim to the surface. He gasped as his head broke through the water. He pulled Ed up, being sure to keep his head above the water as he paddled to the boat, and hefted Ed's limp body up over the side. Roy leaned over him. His face was pale and his lips were tinted blue. Roy put his ear to Ed's chest. There wasn't any movement. He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating...

Without wasting any time, Roy put his hands on the boy's small chest and pushed five times. Then he leaned over his partially open mouth and forced air into his frail lungs. He frantically repeated this process over and over again.

"C'mon Ed! Wake up! You can't die here! What about Al? What about Winry? And the team! What will they do if you die here. What about me? You can't die! I wouldn't ever forgive you," Roy shouted, hoping to get the boy to open his eyes. He could feel tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was being weak. All he cared about right now was Ed.

Five minutes had passed, and still his golden eyes hadn't opened. Roy cried out. His voice was filled with the sadness, the agony of losing yet another person close to him. He wrapped his arms around Ed and drew his cold body to his chest. More tears spilled from his eyes as he buried his face into Ed's wet hair.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't s-save you. I-I..." He drew in a deep breath.

"You h-had been l-l-like a s-son... to me, and I failed y-you," he said quietly. He closed his eyes, knowing it was ridiculous that he was talking to a dead body. But he just couldn't accept it.

Ed had always been an annoying brat, but Roy had seen the strength and determination in his eyes. The commitment to his brother. His compassion to those who needed help. Roy had never liked to see him hurt on his missions. He had always felt worried for him, concerned for his well-being. He'd felt some sort of connection. And it wasn't till now that he realized what that connection was. He had seen Ed and Al as his "sons". He'd been trying to give them something they'd lost long ago. A father. And now, he felt the overwelming sense of grief having lost a child. _His_ child.

"Geez Mustang. Y-you sound s-s-so heartfelt..." Roy nearly jumped. He looked down at Ed with wide eyes. Two familiar gold orbs stared back at him. His breath caught in his throat.

"E-Ed," he exclaimed. Ed's eyes began to droop as his exhaustion and fatigue caught up with him. Roy wrapped his arms tighter around Ed. Almost protectively.

"Th-thanks, for not giving u-u-up on me." Ed murmured quietly.

"I-I owe you... one... _Dad_," he said as his eyes finally closed, a small smile on his face. Roy sat there for a while, just watching as Ed's small chest rose and fell. It was a comforting sight. Roy smiled softly as he slipped a hand under Ed's back and knees. He lifted him up carefully.

"Breathe. Just keep breathing and I'll call it even."

* * *

_**Ok, so I'm not overly fond with how this one turned out, but oh well! I hope you liked it! :)**_

_**Anyway, I do plan on some sort of continuation. I need help deciding though. Should it be just a collection of one-shots centered around the ParentalRoy/Ed- where Roy's more emotional side is shown? Or should I just continue with this story and maybe add some plot twists or something? Any suggestions are greatly appreciated! So PM or review if you have any ideas or requests! :D And have a Fantastic Day!**_


	2. Waking Up

**_So, this is my attempt at a second chapter... I hope you like it._**

**_Anyway, I think I have a plot for this story now. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters... T^T_**

* * *

****Ed woke with a start. He tried sitting up, only to fall back into the pillow he was laying on. He sighed as he twisted his head to the right. His whole arm was gone!

"Winry's gonna _kill _me," he moaned. Slowly he manuvered himself so he could use his remaining arm to lift himself up. He awkwardly positioned himself against the head of the bed. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings. He groaned as he realized he was in a hospital. _Again_. He glared venomously at the plain white walls. There was no way they were keeping him here. Hurriedly he swung his legs off the bed, shivering at the cold tile floor. He took a deep breath and stood up, taking a shaky step forward. He immediately regretted it, as the whole room began to spin. He reached out to try and find something to grasp onto, but he was met with just thin air. He tumbled to the floor in a heap. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a very concerned looking Mustang. His onyx eyes automatically fell to his subordinate lying on the floor.

"F-Fullmetal?" He placed a gloved hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh as Ed glared up at him. Quickly he composed himself, clearing his throat.

"What are you doing down there," he asked innocently. Ed scowled at him.

"Oh, shut up. I fell," he growled. Roy frowned, all kidding aside, as he walked up to him. He offered his hand out, which Ed gratefully took, and hoisted him to his feet. Ed clutched tightly to his arm as he balanced himself out.

"Are you okay?" Ed frowned as he stared at the Colonel. He was looking at him in concern. Wait, the jerk was concerned?

"Yeah. Thanks," he replied quietly. Slowly, he made his way back over to the bed and sat down.

"So, how long till I get out this time?"

"A few days. If you're nice, maybe I can get you out earlier," Roy said, smirking at the now scowling alchemist. They sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Fullmetal, uh, how much do you remember about our mission," he asked suddenly, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Well, not much. It's all kind of a blur. I remember drowning- er, well, _almost_ drowning. Then I woke up and you were crying-" He smirked at him. "- I called you..." He stopped, eyes widening. Oh god, had he really said that? To Mustang of all people?! He blushed, shaking his head frantically. No, that jerk was not his father! He didn't have a father anymore!

"Er... nevermind. Then I woke up here," he said with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, the doctor said there would be some slight amnesia," he muttered mostly to himself. He looked at Ed.

"Are you feeling okay? You're not dizzy, or nauseous? Are you tired," he asked worriedly. Ed quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm fine! See? Now can I leave," he asked impatiently. Roy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. This kid never wanted to stay still! Even after he had nearly _died_!

"Yes, Fullmetal, you can leave... under one condition. You have to stay with me for a while," he said. He mentally counted off the seconds. _Three, two, one..._

"What?! Why?! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Why do I have to stay with you," he demanded furiously. Roy cringed. He had some set of lungs.

"Doctor's orders. You can't be by yourself for a while, and since Alphonse is in Resembool right now, you're stuck with me," he explained. He knew Al probably would've been far more qualified with handling his brother, but he couldn't. The only reason he wasn't here now with his brother, was because train travel had been temporarily banned, otherwise Roy was sure he would've been the first one here.

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Ed protested as he hopped off the bed. He swayed slightly.

"Clearly," Roy said sarcastically as he went to assist the boy before he fell on his face. Ed pushed him away with a growl.

"I don't need your help," he snapped. Roy ignored him as he grabbed his arm and tugged him over to the bed, forcing him to sit again.

"You obviously do. Now suck up your pride and let me help you! It won't be for very long, just until your brother is able to come back to Central," he retorted.

"Besides, what much can you do without your arm," he pointed out. Ed flinched. He knew he was right. Without his arm, he was helpless. He _needed _his automail.

"Fine," he groaned. Roy smirked. Well, that was easier than he thought it would be. He hadn't even needed to get the lieutenant involved.

"But don't expect me to be happy about it." Roy raised his hands in defense. He didn't expect that his stay would be easy. He sighed, but as long as the boy was safe, he didn't mind too much.

* * *

_**I don't really like this chapter, but I hope it was ok. Next chapter should hopefully be better. This was more filler than anything else. **_

_**Note: The reason for the trains being banned will be revealed next chapter.**_

_**Please review! :)**_

_**Peace out!**_


	3. Settling In

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA... *sigh***_

_**Note: I changed the rating to T, due to future violence.**_

* * *

"Well, here we are," Roy announced as they pulled up the driveway of a small house. Ed opened the door and carefully stepped out of the car, taking a second to try and balance himself. He was still getting used to the fact that he was missing an arm. He looked up, staring at the little house. It definitely was not what he had been expecting. It was a simple little house. The outside was painted a plain beige color. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't too shabby either.

"Whoa! What do you have in here? A ton of bricks?" He turned around to see Roy lugging his suitcase out of the trunk. He sighed as he walked over to him.

"It's not like I asked you to carry my things," he protested, rolling his eyes as he went to take it from him. Roy swung it out of his reach.

"Too bad, Fulllmetal. You are my guest, so I have to be polite. Besides, Hawkeye would have my head if I wasn't," he offered lamely. In truth though, he didn't want him straining himself too much yet, not that he thought the boy was weak. He was far from being weak, but the doctor had warned him that Ed wouldn't be too fit yet. His lungs had gone through a bit of strain, and they'd need time to heal some. Until then though, he'd easily be short of breath.

"But seriously, what do you have in here," he huffed as he struggled with the case, hobbling up the driveway.

"Oh, stop being such a pansy! It's just clothes and books," he said as he followed him to the door. Roy set down the luggage and fumbled in his pocket for the keys. Once he unlocked it, he shoved the door open. They walked inside.

Ed walked through the house into the living room. There was a couch in the center, along with a sleek, polished coffee table. Lining the walls were tall bookcases, with dozens upon dozens of books resting on the shelves. He was definitely going to be checking that out later. He ran and jumped onto the couch, letting himself sprawl across the comfy cushions. His limbs felt heavy with exhaustion. He didn't know why, but he was just so tired.

"Comfy," Roy asked in amusement. Ed didn't bother lifting his head from the couch as he shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Yeah I am. By the way, this is an ugly couch." Roy gaped at him, pressing a hand to his chest in mock hurt. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I happen to think it's a lovely couch. In fact, I've had many spectacular dates on that couch. It has served me well," he said, wiping away a fake tear. Ed scowled in distaste as he quickly stumbled from the couch, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Aw! Is little Ed embarrassed, because he can never get a girl," Roy taunted. Ed's face flushed a few shades redder in anger.

"Don't call me little! And anyway, at least I'm not a womanizer like you," he shouted. Roy chuckled. Well, neither was he, despite what most people thought. He was only interested in one woman. But he'd let the boy believe what he wanted. It would save him from teasing from Ed.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Fullmetal. I didn't mean anything by it," he said, raising his hands in defense. Though the smirk he wore said otherwise. Ed glared at him.

"Well, enough of that then. I'll show you to your room." Roy sighed as he stared down at the suitcase he would have to carry up the flight of stairs. He reached for it, but Ed swiped it out of his reach with his one good arm, swinging it over his shoulder. He staggered slightly, but remained upright.

"Allow me. Wouldn't want you to throw out your back. I mean, that seems to come with old age" Ed jibed.

"Hey! I'm not even thirty," Roy protested. Ed raised an eyebrow, looking doubtful. Roy sighed in defeat, before walking past him to lead him upstairs. Ed snickered as he followed him. Slowly they made their way up a dimly lit set of carpeted stairs. Ed paused at the top to catch his breath. Roy frowned in concern at the boy's deep breathing.

"You okay?" Ed gritted his teeth in frustration. He felt so weak! He'd nearly drowned. He knew what that meant for his lungs, but that didn't mean he liked it. The fact that he was missing an arm didn't exactly make things easier either. He forced himself to breath normally. His chest throbbed painfully in protest. He ignored it.

"Yeah, of course. Who do you think you're talking to," he said, flashing his signature cocky grin. He hoped that he bought it. Roy frowned, but said nothing more as they continued down the hallway at the top of the stairs. Roy stopped at the end of the hall.

"Here it is," he said as he walked into the room. Ed peered in. There was a small bed set up against the far wall. There was a bookcase set up opposite of it. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a lamp set atop it. Under the window was a dresser. He stepped forward. He gasped as his foot caught on the doorframe, sending him sprawling across the floor as the contents of his suitcase spilled out on top of him. He groaned.

"E-Ed! Are you ok," Roy asked worriedly as he knelt down to help push everything off the small alchemist. Ed glared at him.

"Colonel, I'm fine! Would you stop worrying," he snapped. Roy sighed. He should've guess he wouldn't want his help. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Dang it! When can I get my arm back," Ed growled in frustration. Roy looked down at him as he struggled to sit up. He didn't bother trying to help him, knowing he'd probably just get yelled at. He suddenly felt guilty. He was the reason Ed didn't have an arm in the first place. By now it had probably been swept away in the lake, if not buried underwater.

"I'm sorry, Ed." Ed looked up at him in confusion. What the heck was he apologizing for?

"Er- It's not your fault, Colonel. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead at the bottom of the lake." They both cringed at the thought. He couldn't imagine Ed dying. What would the world be like without him? It'd be quiet. Too quiet without his smart remarks and determined shouting.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place," he said quietly. Ed frowned.

"Na. I probably still would've gotten into trouble some way or another," he joked. Roy smirked.

"That's true. You're so reckless." Ed scowled.

"Oh, shut up. Sometimes things happen," he said defensively as he reached over awkwardly to pick up his spilled books. He grabbed them one by one, balancing them against his knees. He paused once his books were all stacked up between his chest and his knees. Now, how was he going to go about standing?

"Here, let me take the books," Roy said. He reached over and scooped them into his arms. He walked over to the bookcase and set them down. He turned back around to find Ed leaning against the doorframe for support as he stood up. Roy leaned over to pick up the clothes, which had been dumped out of the case during the fall. He went over to the dresser, laying them neatly in the drawer. Ed leaned over to pick up his now empty suitcase and tossed it on top of the dresser.

"Well, I should probably go make us some dinner," Roy said, sighing as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, Ed plopped onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. He was exhausted, and no sooner than he had laid down he fell sound asleep.

* * *

_**So, I know I said I'd put why the trains were banned for awhile, but I wasn't able to get it in. Sorry. **_

_**Anyway, I hope You liked this chapter! :)**_

_**~SoulEater Alchemist**_


	4. Meals and Memories

**_I realized I should probably be answering reviews. I apologize for any questions I've left unanswered._**

**_To Guest: I wouldn't know how you get drugs from a dealer, so I had to guess. If you want something, you've got to ask for it at some point, so that's what I made them do. But, you're probably right. I just had to go with it._**

**_To SpeakWhenItRains: I'm glad you think so! I'm glad you liked the summary. I always have a tough time with summaries, so I just decided to keep it simple. Thank you very much! :)_**

**_To Forever122: Sorry, I guess banned wasn't the best word choice on my part. It's more like; they aren't allowing any train travel temporarily, due to some problems that will hopefully be revealed this chapter. Sorry for the confusion._**

**_And I'd like to give a special thanks to Mysteryfan17. Thanks for all the help so far! You've given me some awesome feedback and ideas! You've made this little fic possible, so thank you very much! :D_**

**_And thanks to anyone who has favorited and/or followed! :3_**

**_Now enough of my weirdness, onto the story..._**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA. :(_**

* * *

Roy stepped into the kitchen, looking around, clueless. It wasn't often that he cooked a meal. Mostly he just went out to eat, or made something simple, like a sandwich or something. He sighed as he started looking through the cabinets for something to cook. There wasn't much. He pulled out a few cans of vegetables and placed them on the counter. He stared at them. He groaned. That wasn't enough for a whole meal. He went over to the fridge and began rummaging around. Finally, he pulled a small chicken from the bottom drawer. It would have to do.

He gathered all the supplies in his arms and walked over to the counter by the stove, setting them down. He reached over and switched on the small radio in the corner, before setting about making dinner. While he slipped the chicken into a glass dish, he bobbed his head to the music. He popped it into the oven with flare, kicking out his heel as the music came to a dramatic stop. He blushed, realizing what he was doing. He looked around, relieved that Ed wasn't around to see his horrid dance moves. He'd never hear the end of it.

"_And now for the Central News Update. Train travel is still being prohibited in most of the central region of Amestris, due to the recent disappearances. So far, five train cars have disappeared, along with the 200 or so passengers on board. Law enforcement is baffled by how cars are going missing during travelling. Fuhrer Bradley has promised that he has everyone on high alert and searching for clues as to where they have gone. There are a few stations still allowing minimum travel, but they warn the public of the risk. That is all from Central Daily," _the radio blared out. Roy tuned out the radio as music began playing again.

"They still haven't found the missing cars," he muttered, baffled that Hughes and his team hadn't at least found something yet. He knew his friend was working almost nonstop on the case, trying to find the people who had been in the cars. He had to wonder, how could whole train cars go missing? It had to be hard to steal one while it was moving, much less smuggle it away and hide it. The investigations department had to be swamped by now. He shook his head as he went back to preparing the food. It wasn't his problem to worry about at the moment.

Once the food was done, he set the table. He looked at the food on the table. The chicken was slightly burned on top. The vegetables were steaming in a pot. They looked fine. He sighed as he went to get Ed. He hoped the food was edible. It had been awhile since he'd cooked, so he was a bit rusty.

He walked up the stairs and to the end of the hall, where he looked into the room. He smiled at the sight before him. Ed was passed out on the bed. He hadn't even bothered taking off his platform boots. His red coat was wrapped tightly around him. Roy crept quietly to the side of the bed and looked down at him. He'd never seen him look so peaceful before. His face was relaxed and calm. He looked like a child.

It was times like this, that Roy remembered he still was _just a_ _child_. A child thrown into the life of an adult. No, that wasn't quite right either. He knew Ed was living a life that even most adults didn't have to live. It was a dangerous life. Roy felt a pang of guilt. He'd been the one to drag him into this mess. There was no turning back now, but Roy knew he would do everything in his power to keep him and he brother safe. No matter what.

He didn't want to wake him up, but he knew he needed to eat something. Hospital food was not the most filling thing in the world, and that was all he'd eaten all day. He rested a careful hand on the boy's shoulder and gently shook him. The cold steel of his automail radiated through his coat, reminding him yet again, the burden Ed carried, _literally. _Ed groaned as he turned his head to look up at him. His golden eyes were groggy from sleep.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty. Dinner is ready," Roy said, smirking slightly when Ed scowled at the name. He slowly sat up and got out of bed. His hair was a mess, and Roy had to resist the urge to laugh at the wild mane. Ed shot him a glare, as if he had read his thoughts. He reached behind him and took out his braid. Golden strands fell to his shoulders. He quickly gathered them up and drew them back in a sloppy ponytail. Without another word, they both headed downstairs.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence, apart from the taunting jabs at his cooking skills. The radio filled the rest of the silence with reports of the missing train cars. Ed frowned as he listened to them.

"I'm surprised they haven't found the cars yet," Ed commented. Roy nodded in agreement, his mouth too full to reply. He watched as Ed's mouth turned down in a calculating frown, and he distantly wondered if maybe he should have him help Hughes on the case. God only knew, they could use his brilliant mind. He threw the thought away instantly. The kid still needed time to rest.

"It had to be an alchemist," Ed said, drawing him out of his thoughts. Roy raised a quizzical eyebrow. Ed sighed.

"Well, obviously it had to be. It's kind of hard to steal a train car while it's _moving_, and have no one notice. Plus, how would they go about moving it off the tracks before someone came, and then where to. A car can't move on it's own. That's why there's the engine pulling them. They had to have rigged up some kind of mechanism to get it to move. So, I'm just assuming there had to have been _someone _with _some_ alchemic knowledge," he explained.

"I guess that's true. Maybe I should let Hughes know. Then he can look for some traces of alchemy," Roy said, nodding in agreement. He made a note to call him later, after dinner.

"The big question, though. Why did they need to steal those cars, and why with all those people? They have to have something planned," Ed mused. Roy sighed as the boy thought it over. He'd barely even touched his food, and there he was, trying to figure out a case.

"Ed, you make it sound like as if you're going to try and help on this." Ed looked at him blankly. Roy face palmed.

"No. Absolutely not. You still have to rest," he deadpanned. Ed scowled.

"Whatever. I'm perfectly fine! Besides, there's hundreds of people missing, and there who knows where, going through who knows what. You can't expect me to just sit around while that happens," Ed protested angrily.

"Oh, dilly dally, shilly shally. Hughes is on the case. I'm sure he can handle it without your help. You need to rest," Roy repeated stubbornly. Ed glared at him.

"I told you, I'm fine," he ground out between clenched teeth. Why was he treating him like some weak child?

"And I'm telling you, that no, you're not! Do you know exactly how long you weren't breathing, when I pulled you out of that god-forsaken lake," Roy shouted, having reached the end of his fuse. Ed paled, but didn't back down.

"No, I don't. But I'm here, now. Alive and breathing!"

"Fullmetal, you weren't breathing for five whole minutes, at least! And that's not even counting the time you spent underwater! You nearly d-died," Roy, said more quietly, his voice breaking at the end. He stared down at the table in defeat.

"You don't need to remind me," Ed muttered, clenching his one fist. He remembered it just fine. The pain of suffocating, choking on all that water. The darkness closing in on him. He remembered the exact moment when he lost all awareness of anything. He'd thought he was dead for sure.

"I'm sorry." Roy looked up at him in shock. The brat was apologizing? Ed never apologized.

"You're right. I'll stay out of it," Ed said quietly. Suddenly he sat up, keeping his head low, allowing his bangs to cover and hide his face.

"I'm tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts. Roy sighed, as he stood up to clean up. That hadn't gone as planned. Roy was lost, and he wasn't any closer to understanding his subordinate.

"This is going to be such a pain," he groaned.

* * *

_**Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it! :)**_

_**~SoulEater Alchemist**_


	5. Realizations and Confusion

**_Hellloooo! It feels like forever since I've posted! But it really hasn't been, I've just been really excited to post a new chapter! Lucky for anyone enjoying this story, I have absolutely no summer life… *sigh* Now for review responses:_**

**_To Mysteryfan17: Mwahahaha! Of course! ;) It _****is ****_the truth though! :D_**

**_To SilverChilali: I'm glad this story has caught your interest, and I hope I can continue posting enjoyable chapters! :)  
_**

**_To IamBatgirl: I am Batman!... Sorry, I had to! But, seriously, among my friends I really am… so yeah… I'm lovin' the name! ;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!_**

**_To forever122: I know right! I just had to throw that in! I can definitely imagine him doing something like that though. Of course, I couldn't let Hughes be dead! T-T Well, who knows *shrugs*… Oh yeah! I do. ;) You'll just have to wait and see!_**

**_Ok, I'm done being weird! (Just kidding!) Now on with the story! *dramatic music*_**

* * *

Once he had cleaned finished cleaning up, Roy sat on the couch in silence, the only noise being the ticking of the clock on the wall. Without the distraction of his loud-mouthed subordinate, he was left to his own thoughts, letting them run wild in his mind. In his mind's eye, he replayed the scene from dinner. What had set the kid off so badly? Sure, he had known Ed wasn't going to be happy just staying still in one place, much less with Roy. Still, this was something else. Something Roy wasn't so sure of. What had he done to make Ed blow up at him?

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He groaned as he put his face in his palm. He felt like such an idiot! Ed had gotten especially angry when told he needed to rest still. Then, when Roy had finally brought up the near drowning, Ed had grown more submissive. Of course the kid was still going to be sensitive over the fact that he'd nearly _died!_ Roy felt the guilt wash over him once more. He'd figured that Ed was used to it by now. There had been plenty of close calls before, but he usually simply overlooked them. This time had been a frighteningly closer call, and he had just dismissed the fact that maybe Ed wasn't completely over it. How could he have been so stupid?

He sighed in defeat as he slowly stood up, stretching out his tired limbs, before he made his way upstairs. He walked to the end of the hall, looking into Ed's dark room. He could just barely make out the still, dark form on the bed. H stood there for a few seconds, just watching the steady rise and fall of the boy's small chest. He dimly wondered if maybe he should try apologizing, but quickly thought against waking him. He wanted to keep his face, thank you very much.

With a quiet sigh, he turned and walked into his own bedroom, just opposite of Ed's. He stumbled in the dark over to his nightstand, fumbling for the lamp switch. He pulled it with a quick click. A warm glow spread across the room, casting eerie shadows over the bed. He made quick work of unbuttoning his collared shirt and slipping it off. He tossed it haphazardly on the floor, and his slacks soon followed. He happily crawled into his comfy bed. Once he was comfortable, he reached over and clicked the lamp off. He settled deep in the mattress with a content sigh. He fell asleep quick and easy, allowing the darkness to envelope him.

Ed lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed in frustration. There was no way he was ever going to get to sleep. He just had too much on his mind. He scowled, silently cursing Mustang and his stupid face. What did he know anyway? He was perfectly fine! He didn't need to be babied by his superior officer! He sighed again, sitting up to look out the window. He also didn't need to be reminded of his near death. He glared out at the stars as they shined defiantly through the dark at him.

Thoughts of the missing train cars soon filled his mind, and he frowned. He knew he could help in the investigation, if only Mustang would just let him. He wanted to help. He had a bad feeling when he'd heard the broadcast report. He didn't know why, but something just felt… off. He'd learned long ago that he should always trust his gut instinct. It hadn't ever betrayed him yet, so why did he have reason to believe it would now? He knew, if he could only just look at the tracks or even the remaining train cars, he'd find _something_ at least. Now, if only he could escape to take a look, without Mustang finding out…

Ed crept out of bed. He hadn't even bothered with changing before he had gone to bed, so all he needed to do was slip into his combat boots and slide on his signature red coat. Silently, he hopped onto the dresser beneath the window. He rested his hands on the window, carefully opening it. He winced at the slight creak it emitted, leaning over to look into the hall. To his relief there was no one. He could hear the sounds of faint snoring just across from his room. He sighed in relief, before turning back to the window.

He sat precariously on the edge, gazing down at the ground below. It didn't seem to be too far of a drop. He'd certainly jumped (and fallen) from worse. He took a deep breath. Without another thought, he leapt from the windowsill. He landed with a dull thump, letting his automail leg absorb most of the impact. He only barely managed to stay on his feet as he struggled to balance with just one arm. Again, he found himself wishing for his other arm. He shook it off. He dashed across the grass, being careful to avoid tripping over anything, his own feet included. He looked around, trying to remember the way to the train station. That's where he would have to start. He ran in the direction of the station, hoping beyond all hope that Mustang didn't wake up before he got back, because he knew if he did, he was so screwed.

By the time he made it to the station, he was doubled over gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. He wished he hadn't have needed to run, but he knew he'd have a better chance of making it back in time if he was as fast as possible. He really was walking on some thin ice here.

Ed sighed as he stood up, looking around. Now then, where to start looking? He shrugged inwardly as he began to follow the tracks. He'd read a report that one of the disappearances had happened nearby. That's one of the reasons it had baffled law enforcement so much. It had disappeared while it was just barely out of the city.

He walked for ten minutes before he finally reached the area where it had supposedly happened. He knelt down to study the worn tracks. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but upon closer inspection, he could just barely make out the slight traces of an alchemic transmutation. He grinned. Oh, how he loved being right. The smile left his face just as quickly as it came. What did this all mean? Why go through all the trouble of stealing train cars? And for what? Ed groaned. This was all so confusing! He stood up when something caught his eye. He walked over to the edge of the tracks and leaned over to look at the dirt. He frowned. In the dirt he could see more transmutation marks. He scuffed his foot on the solid ground, stomping it a few times. He stuck his finger in the dirt and sketched out small transmutation circle. His face was briefly lit up by the alchemical light. He looked down at the newly created hole in the ground. He laid flat on the ground and peered into the hole. He frowned when he was met with gray steel. That didn't seem right. Maybe support for the tracks… He shook his head, not believing his lousy excuse for a second. He stood up again, frowning as he pondered it. He just couldn't figure it out. He sighed as he hastily fixed the little hole. He looked around. It was still dark out, save for the faint light the moon cast.

"I should be heading back," he muttered to himself. And with that he slowly made his way back to Mustang's house, his mind working furiously as his thoughts continually wandered. He sighed. Maybe it _would_ have been better if he had actually gone to bed instead of snuck out. It would've saved him a headache.

* * *

**_Hey, sorry 'bout this lame chapter. It's kind of slow and boring, but I swear I will make up for it. Hopefully this wasn't _****_too_****_ confusing. _**

**_So… are your minds working just as furiously as Ed's to work this out? Yeah… Good luck! I salute anyone who can figure it out before the end of this story. _**

**_In fact, if anyone does manage to figure it out, I'll write you a special little one-shot of anything you want (Fma of course, and T rating or under). Just PM me if you think you've figured it out._**

**_So, that is my challenge for anyone who's interested. I thought it might be kinda fun! :)_**

**_~SoulEater Alchemist_**

**_P.S. I plan on hopefully starting to write slightly longer chapters. I apologize if they seem kind of short._**


	6. Caught

**_ Hello again! It was brought to my attention that I made a few mistakes in my previous chapter. I went back and _****_hopefully_****_ fixed them all. Sorry about that. Sometimes it's just too easy to forget that Ed doesn't have his arm anymore. I'm too used to writing him with two, being able to do everything. I can't wait till he gets his arm back. As for when he was able to balance on the dresser and open the window; I figure he's enough of a badass to be able to do that one-handed. (Pardon my language) I know it's unlikely that Ed would discover the hole, but I figured, since this is fanfiction, there's at least a little room for impossibilities._**

**_ Again, I'm very sorry for that previous chapter. Definitely not one of my bests. :(_****_ Hopefully this one is a bit better. Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes throughout this story. My computer only has a very simple writing program. There's unfortunately, no spellcheck or grammar check. It's a pain in the neck._**

* * *

Ed felt beyond exhausted by the time he made it back to Mustang's place. He looked up at the house and sighed. Now, he had to figure out how to get back in. He looked down at his empty shoulder port in dismay. If he had his arm, it would have been easy. He walked quietly up to the door. It was locked, of course. Just when he was about to turn to find another way in, he heard a click. He looked at the door with wide eyes, a sinking feeling in his gut. The door slowly opened.

"So, where were you, Fullmetal," asked a very angry looking Colonel. Ed cursed under his breath, as Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly inside. Ed cried out in shock at the sudden force. He was sent crashing into the floor. He groaned as he sat up, gingerly rubbing his sore back.

"Ed, I-I'm so-" he was cut off by the scalding glare the blond sent at him. He cringed. Great, he'd let his anger get the better of him. He was definitely not doing a good job of getting on Ed's good side.

"Do you need help up," he asked cautiously when he noticed the boy was still sitting on the ground. Ed shook his head curtly. He was too busy mentally kicking himself for getting caught so easily. Roy sighed as he went and sat down on the floor in front of him. It was still dark in the room, as he hadn't bothered with the light, but he could still see bright golden eyes staring at him. It reminded him eerily of a cat.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said. Ed glared at him, but remained quiet. Roy groaned at the boy's stubborn silence. He leaned forward, raising a hand. Ed flinched as Roy poked his cheek. Still he didn't say a word. Roy frowned and poked him again. Ed batted his hand away with a growl.

"Would you stop that!" Roy didn't respond. Instead, he scooted across the floor to sit right next to him. Ed looked at him suspiciously. Roy smirked slightly as he quickly poked his subordinate's face again. Ed scowled as he smacked away the intruding hand once again. He reached up and poked Roy back. This continued back and forth for a while, until finally, Roy broke the silence and laughed loudly. They were being absolutely ridiculous. He reached down and ruffled Ed's hair, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Hey," Ed protested when he felt the hand on his head. He quickly reached up to flatten his messed up hair back down. He frowned and looked down at the ground.

"I just wanted to help," he muttered. Roy sighed, patting him on the head.

"I know, but you can't sneak out to do it. Plus, with your arm out of commission like this… what if something had happened?" Roy shuddered. He knew Ed had no shortage of enemies that would be more than willing to end his life. Without his arm, how could Ed possibly defend himself? Roy wouldn't ever admit it, but when he had found Ed's bed completely empty, he had panicked. He hadn't known if he had been kidnapped, or ran away, or what had happened. He had been afraid for him.

Ed bowed his head, avoiding looking at him. He didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. He scowled. Why did the idiot colonel have this effect on him? It wasn't fair! He wasn't his father! It wasn't fair that he could make him feel like such a child.

"Well, we'll talk more about it in the morning. You should be getting to bed," Roy said, stifling a yawn as he stood up. He looked down at Ed and held out his hand. Ed gratefully took it, and Roy hefted him up. Ed stretched out his stiff limbs before following Roy upstairs. He paused outside his room and glanced back as Roy headed into his own room. He smirked. He had assumed the colonel hung off the ceiling at night. He chuckled at the thought of Roy hanging from the ceiling like a bat. He walked into the room, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness. He took off his coat and black jacket, tossing them on the dresser. He slipped his boots back off before settling into the bed. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until now. Before long, he had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_"Heh heh! That's right boy. Sleep while you still can. It will all be over _very_ soon," a single voice cooed softly. His form was silhouetted in the small window as he watched over the sleeping alchemist._

Ed woke up to the sounds of music blasting from downstairs. He growled in frustration as he stuffed his head under the pillow. He froze, however, when the smells of breakfast wafted in. He rolled out of bed, breathing in the delicious aromas. _On second thought, now seems like a good time to wake up_, he thought as his stomach growled. He stretched, sighing contently, before making his way downstairs. He froze at the sight that greeted him, his lips twitching as he debated whether he should run screaming in terror, or laugh. He decided on the latter. His laughter was drowned out by the loud music.

Roy was dancing in the kitchen, singing along with the radio in a painfully off-key voice. He had a spatula in his hand, and he was poking at some eggs that sat sizzling in a pan. Tied around his waist was a bright, neon pink apron, waving to and fro as he swung out his hips and wiggled his shoulders. He raised the spatula to his face like a microphone as they reached the chorus of the song.

"But I set fire to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name," he sang into the kitchen utensil. He raised his hands into the air, waving them around in time with the music. Ed walked up to him, clapping slowly as a wide grin spread across his face. Roy jumped and whirled around. His eyes widened in horror.

"How much of that did you see," he asked. Ed snickered.

"Enough." Roy's face visibly paled.

"By the way, you totally butchered that song," he teased. He burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his sides as tears of laughter rolled down his cheeks. Roy glared at him, his face turning bright red.

"Oh, can it, shorty," he growled. Ed immediately stopped laughing, straightening up to glare holes in his superior's head.

"I'm not short!" he protested angrily. Roy rolled his eyes and turned back to the eggs. He resisted the urge to move around to the music again. His face was still hot from the embarrassment of being caught. He sighed. He'd never hear the end of it. It would probably be in his best interest to refrain from giving him more blackmail material.

"So what'd I miss, you know, other than your spasm," he asked, taking a jab at his dancing. Roy cringed. Ouch. That stung.

"Not much. While you were busy drooling all over your pillow, I decided I'd make some breakfast. I _had_ been planning on sharing," he said with a shrug. He threw a glare over his shoulder. Ed sputtered.

"Oh, come on! Heartless," he whined. Roy smirked, but said nothing.

"Ignore me will you," he muttered darkly. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. There was no way he'd stoop so low as to beg for him to share the tasty-looking food. He frowned. It wasn't like he was being serious… Ed thought for a moment, deciding that was arguable. He sighed.

"Fine… you win," he mumbled. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ed glared murderously at him.

"If looks could kill, you'd be dead," he growled. Roy gasped in mock shock.

"That hurts, Ed. Oh well… I guess I'll just have to drown my sorrows in bacon and eggs," he said with an exaggerated sigh. He grinned. Alas, it was a sacrifice he'd just have to make.

"Oh, the hardships," he cried as he happily dished up his food. Ed stared longingly at the plate. He clenched his fists.

"Alright, fine! You win!" Roy laughed, pleased with his victory, as he set the plate in front of Ed.

"Now was that so hard," he asked as Ed gratefully dug into the food, muttering a quick thanks. Roy quickly dished up a plate of his own and joined him. Again, they ate their meal in silence. Once they were finished, Ed got up to help clean up, though without his arm, he wasn't of much help. He couldn't wait until the trains were up and running, so then he could get a new arm from Winry. At this point he didn't even care that he'd probably get his head smashed in by her wrench, as long as he ad a functioning arm again. He hated being so helpless. He was like the colonel on a rainy day. Absolutely useless.

Once they were done cleaning up, they both went out to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Now about last night-" the phone ringing cut him off. He sighed as he stood up and hurried to the other room to answer it. Ed sighed in relief. At least it was a slight delay. He really didn't want to talk about last night. He shuffled about awkwardly as he waited for Mustang to return and chew him out.

He looked up as he came running back in. His face was pale. Ed raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Emergency at headquarters. I have to go," he explained in a rush. He threw on his coat and boots, grabbing his car keys. He was halfway out the door when he froze, looking back over his shoulder at Ed. He had a dark look in his eyes.

"W-will you be ok by yourself," he asked worriedly. Ed nodded. He only hesitated for another second before he had bolted for his car, slamming the door shut behind him. Ed sighed as he got up to lock it. He wondered what could have caused Mustang to act that way. He sighed. Whatever it was, it had to have been bad. Maybe something had happened to the team… He shook his head furiously, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

He looked around the now empty house. It was too quiet. He fidgeted as he thought for something to do. He decided on going upstairs to change. He put on his usual outfit. He sat down on his bed and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He dimly wondered if he should sneak out again, if only to relieve his boredom. He wisely decided against it. Better not add onto Mustang's already seemingly full plate.

_Knock… knock… knock!_

He jumped, brought out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. He ran down the stairs. Stealthily, he peered out the window. He saw the dark form of a man, but he couldn't see his face. Ed ducked before he could be seen. Maybe if he just pretended no one was home, he'd go away.

_Knock… knock… knock!_

Ed had a bad feeling as he quickly ran into the kitchen. The slow rhythmic knocking continued without stop, sending him on edge. He pulled open the drawers, rummaging through their contents hastily until he found the knives. He grabbed one randomly, gripping the handle tightly. He bolted upstairs and into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. He knew he was probably being ridiculous to be acting this way, but he was completely defenseless. He didn't trust himself to be able to win a fight if that's what it came to. He knew there wasn't something quite right about this guy, and he felt better if he had at least some sort of weapon.

_Knock… knock… knock… _

_… __**CRASH!**_

Ed's eyes widened as he heard the door below splinter apart. He felt his breathing pick up as his heart stuttered nervously. He turned towards his window. He sighed in relief when he realized it was still open from the night before. It made an easy escape.

"I smell a little mouse." Ed froze. His eye twitched angrily, but he refrained from shouting. He was _not_ small!

"Come on out, little mouse," the deep voice spoke. Ed shivered. He sounded close. Quietly he got up on the dresser, getting ready to jump.

**_CRASH! _**

Ed nearly fell out the window in surprise. He looked over his shoulder to see a giant man standing among the splintered remains of the door. He was thick and muscular, towering so tall his head skimmed the ceiling. Messy white hair fell over his forehead. One red eye glared out at him. The other was covered by a bright red eye patch.

"Huh? I found you little mouse," he said slowly. He didn't seem to be the brightest person Ed had ever encountered. More brawn than brain.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Clutching onto the knife tightly, he leapt from the window. He gasped as he felt a giant hand grab him around the angle, halting his fall and slamming him into the side of the house with such force that the paneling cracked, leaving a large dent. Ed cried out in pain, arching his back. Slowly, the large brute lifted him away from the side of the house, letting him dangle limply over the ground.

"Don't give me any trouble," he said, shooting him a threatening glare. Ed returned the look. He reached up with his one arm, slashing the knife across the man's thick fingers. The man cursed loudly, dropping Ed to clutch his wounded hand to his large chest. Ed screamed as he plummeted towards the solid ground below. He flipped in mid air, bending his knees so that his legs wouldn't break upon impact. He winced as he tumbled to the ground. He staggered to his feet, throwing out his arm to try and help keep his balance. He froze as he heard a loud thump behind him. Cautiously he turned around to see the man standing behind him, not fazed at all by the fall. He scowled down at Ed.

"That hurt," he growled as he lifted a huge fist. Ed just barely had time to raise his arm to try and block. He was thrown back across the yard, landing hard on the driveway pavement. He groaned. He was getting tired of being thrown around! He huffed angrily as he jumped to his feet, raising the knife again in defense. The man turned towards him, grinning maliciously. Ed gulped. He turned around and started running. He didn't feel like being around when this guy decided to go for blood. He stumbled in his haste, but remained upright as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to find Mustang.

"I won't let you get away from me!" He could hear the man's heavy footsteps following behind him, gaining speed fast. Ed pushed himself faster, but it was difficult missing an arm. He cursed, once more, the lack of his arm. If he could just reach the main road, he could get some help. He felt a glimmer of hope, as up ahead he spotted the usual afternoon rush of people. If he could only just make it a little further. He yelped as something solid slammed into the back of his head. The world tilted suddenly as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, sending the knife flying from his hand and skittering across the road. His mind felt fuzzy as his vision blurred. He was distantly aware of something warm pooling around his head. He blinked in confusion.

"Crap! Listen kid, you can't die on me! The boss won't be very happy with me if you die!" The man's panicked cries were muffled. It felt like his head was stuffed with cotton. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a pained groan. He could felt himself being lifted and something pressing against the back of his head. Some awareness came back to him. He remembered he had to find someone. He… he had to find Mustang... But he couldn't seem to move. Before he could think anything else, the world slowly dissolved to black.

After what felt like forever, Roy finally reached headquarters. The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before he threw open the door and leapt out of the car. He rushed up the steps to the building, taking two at a time. He ignored the stares of officers as he ran down the halls. Once he reached his office, he burst through the doors. He was greeted with several astonished faces.

"U-uh… Sir?" His eyes wandered over to look at Havoc.

"Havoc, where is the lieutenant," he asked frantically. The smoker raised an eyebrow.

"She's g-gone," he stammered. Roy's stomach dropped. He slumped forward. Havoc stumbled forward, awkwardly trying to catch him. He rested a hesitant hand on his superior's back, looking over the man's shoulder to the others. They all shrugged.

"Eh… um… there there," he stuttered. His eyes widened as he realized Roy's shoulders were shaking.

"S-she's g-g-gone," he cried, tears streaming down his face. Havoc opened his mouth to reply, when the doors opened.

"Sorry, I just forgot my papers," Hawkeye apologized to the men as she entered, dressed in her civilian clothes. She stopped when she saw Roy crying into Havoc's shoulder.

"Sir?" Roy raised his head and looked at her with wide, teary eyes.

"R-Riza," he gasped, before lunging at her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. She gaped at him, surprising the men around her when she returned the hug.

"S-sir? What's wrong," she asked suddenly after a few minutes of tense silence. Roy still refused to let her go. She sighed in irritation, tempted to reach for her trusted gun. She didn't, though.

"I got a call. They said you'd been s-shot," he explained. Confusion spread across his face as he pulled away from her, staring into her wine-colored eyes. He frowned.

"And yet, here you are, fine as always," he muttered. Though he was ecstatic she was still alive and breathing, he couldn't help the sense of dread he suddenly felt. His eyes widened.

"Oh god… Ed!" Without another word, he dashed from the room, just as fast as he had come, leaving his subordinates to stare after him. Riza sighed as she quickly ran after him, drawing her gun. Once she got outside she saw Roy scramble into the vehicle. She pumped her legs faster.

"Roy," she called out. He paused, looking back at her. She ran around the vehicle and hopped in on the passenger's side, looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Roy shook his head.

"Right." He quickly got in. Pushing hard on the gas, they sped off. On the way, Roy hurriedly explained the situation to her. She nodded in understanding. They sat in tense silence. Roy's knuckles were pale from clutching the steering wheel so hard. Worry for Ed gnawed at his mind as time seemed to tick by slowly. He and Riza both glared ahead of them.

If anything happened to that boy, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

_**I'm sorry... I just haaaad to have another dancing scene! I love imagining him actually doing something like that! XD**_

_**I told you it would be longer! I am quite proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :)**_

_**~SoulEater Alchemist (I am Batman!) ;)**_


	7. One Step Closer

_**Holy crap guys! 57 followers? 54 favorites? I must say I am pleasantly surprised. Thanks so much! I'm glad people like this story! And I hope I can continue to write awesome chapters for you guys! :)**_

* * *

Ed groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, cringing as his head pounded painfully. He blinked a few times as he looked around in confusion. It was incredibly dark, the only source of light being a pitifully burning torch at the other end of the room. He watched the flame sputter a few times, but in the end it continued shining, casting the room in a dim, weak light. There were no windows in the little room. Hanging all over the walls, were multiple chains and cuffs. He assumed this was probably where they usually held a lot of people. A single steel door stood across from him, but it was more likely than not, locked. Up above he could just barely make out metal support beams. Upon closer inspection, the walls appeared to be made from heavily compacted dirt. He looked down to see that the floor was also dirt. He looked down at his ankles and sighed in irritation as he saw the heavy-duty bracelets around them, attached to thick chains. He reached behind his head with his remaining arm, his fingers skimming a bandage that had been wrapped tightly around his head. He immediately realized what had happened. The big oaf had thrown a rock at him! He growled angrily. He'd get him back. He jerked his head up as the door creaked open.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake. I hope you slept well. I must apologize if Vern was a bit rough with you." A woman walked in, her head held high and her shoulders squared in an air of confidence. Wavy white locks framed her slender face. Her red eyes quickly found Ed's gold ones and held them there. She smiled kindly at him. She looked like any normal person, dressed in a simple t-shirt and slacks, but there was something about her that sent off the warning bells in Ed's head.

"Oh yeah, I slept great. Though waking up wasn't as fun thanks to that jerk. Now, who the hell are you," he replied sarcastically. She frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly. Ed ignored the shivers the look sent down his spine.

"My name is Amy Lent." Ed nodded in acknowledgement. He felt relieved when she didn't ask his name. Maybe she already knew?

"So, where am I," he asked nonchalantly. She grinned at him. It was a bit unnerving.

"You're currently under Central. We have a vast network of tunnels and chasms dug out all around this city. Though, it did take a long time, and a few alchemists to accomplish it," she replied cheerily. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Ishvalans weren't supposed to do alchemy," he questioned. She laughed.

"Oh, we didn't do it. We had to kidnap a few alchemists to do the dirty work for us. I'd introduce you, but they aren't around anymore," she said. Ed didn't miss what she implied. They were all dead. Killed. Well, that would explain all the chains in the walls. He couldn't help but wonder what they intended to do with _him_ then. He cleared his throat.

"What exactly do I have to do with all this? Why am I here," he asked. Instantly, her smile fell. A dangerous glint entered her eyes as she glared at him. He subconsciously pressed himself back up against the wall to get a little distance. She sighed.

"Revenge," she answered simply. Ed frowned. Sure, he knew he made plenty of enemies. It wasn't exactly something he usually avoided, but he didn't know what he'd done to make her want revenge. He certainly didn't recognize her from anywhere.

"What did I do?" Her eyes widened, before she burst out laughing, startling him. She sighed as she sat down cross-legged in front of him. She grinned.

"Oh, sweet heart, it wasn't you. It was your father. He had one of the highest death tolls in the Ishvalan war. I watched his flames burn my parents to a crisp. I want him to pay. So, now he's going to watch his precious son die at the hands of the people he tried to kill," she replied, her voice full of malice. This time it was Ed's turn to laugh. She glared down at him with a pout.

"Oh, that's rich! Me, his son? Yeah right," he laughed. Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion while Ed wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm not his son. Geez, only an idiot would think that." She scowled, standing up to leave.

"Yeah right. I don't believe you for a second. You're probably just trying to save your own skin. Either way, you're still going to die, and we have all we need to make it happen. Then the military will fall right along with you and your father," she sneered. Ed frowned, a sudden thought coming to him.

"Wait, are you guys by any chance behind all the train disappearances?" Amy stopped and turned to face him with a mad grin.

"Yes, that was us," she replied smugly.

"Why? What could you possibly have to gain," he asked, hoping to get some information out of her. She only smiled at him.

"Like I'd really tell you our plans," she said in amusement. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied him. She gave him a weird look.

"You don't seem to be very worried, considering I just told you you're going to die," she stated. Ed shrugged.

"I've gotten out of worse," he said in a bored tone. She looked at him in surprise.

"Oh really? How interesting. I suppose your father isn't doing a very good job at keeping his son safe then. I guess we'll just have to keep a careful eye on you," she commented. Ed smirked.

"I'll still find a way out no matter what you do," he said confidently, throwing her a cocky smile. She turned towards the door with a sigh.

"What a bad attitude for a prisoner to have. Looks like we'll have to destroy that spirit of yours. We wouldn't want you causing us any unnecessary trouble," she said. Ed's stomach dropped. Suddenly he didn't feel as confident anymore.

"I'll send you a little friend, so you don't get so bored trying to plot your failed escape." And with that, she left, slamming the door shut behind her. He could faintly hear voices talking outside his cell. He frowned. He would admit, he felt a little worried about this new "friend". He shook his head. He'd deal with that later. For now, he was desperately trying to fit all the pieces together. His mind wandered back to the conversation they'd just had. It was obvious from the way she held herself and the way she spoke to him, that she was in charge of the whole operation. What he couldn't figure out was why. Why was she going through all this trouble, and for what? He sighed in frustration. He wasn't any closer to figuring it out. He was still left confused. He had hoped she'd open up about it, but she was apparently smarter than most villains he'd come across. She wasn't so eager to spill her guts, even if he was just a helpless kid. He ground his teeth. He hated to admit it, but he really was helpless. He had no clue where exactly he was, other than under the city, but that didn't help him at all. He was locked away, and at the mercy of his captors. He was still missing his arm, making it harder to fight if that's what it came down to. He was a sitting duck. Even if he did get out of the cell, what would he do then? He didn't know the expanse of their tunnels. He didn't know how many people were in on the whole thing? How many people would be trying to stop him? He was completely clueless, in the dark.

He looked up as the door creaked open again, revealing a grinning man. His face was badly scarred, and his nose looked like it had been broken many times. He was shorter in stature, but well built. He had something metal slung over his shoulder. The flickering light of the torch reflected off the steel surface, and Ed's eyes widened in recognition. The man gave him a twisted grin, his eyes shinning with madness.

"Heh! Looky 'ere wha' we fished from the lake, little boy," the man cooed. Ed was too distracted by his thoughts to blow up over the short comment. His mind went in to overdrive as images flashed before his eyes. A man's weathered face and bright red eyes, pushing him over the side of the boat. He shuddered. So, these guys were affiliated with the man, Sam Heckel. They had to be, if they had known where his arm was. He felt a sense of dread as the man stepped forward, waving around his detached arm. It was covered in rust, probably from having been underwater for so long. He had no doubt that the wires would be all messed up. There was probably some pretty extensive damage, and he could only hope it still moved. Winry was so going to kill him.

The man walked up to him. He dropped his automail arm to the ground with a loud clatter. Ed flinched. The man grinned before kneeling down to look his in the eyes. He chuckled. Ed scowled. His breath smelled like booze. No wonder his speech was so slurred.

"I bet yer missin' yer arm," he stated. Yes, Ed did miss his arm, but he had a sinking feeling that he was going to get it back now. His stomach dropped. He doubted this guy would be gentle, and the fact that his arm was most likely damaged, did not make him feel any better.

"Time for some fun," the man said gleefully. He grinned widely as he stood up. He grabbed Ed by the front of his shirt, hauling him up to his feet. He grabbed one of the many chains in the wall, along with Ed's one wrist. He chained it up to the wall. Ed sighed in irritation.

"Can't have you falln' over," he said, as if what he was doing was simply a kindness. Without another word, he stooped over and picked up the discarded arm at his feet. He grinned widely, like a kid who had just gotten just what he wanted on Christmas. He gave no warning as he shoved it into Ed's port. Ed's eyes widened as he fought the urge to cry out. He clenched his teeth. He would _not_ give him the satisfaction. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the wave of pain to pass.

"Aw! Thas' no fun," he heard him protest. Ed scowled as he opened his eyes to glare up at him.

"D-do you really e-enjoy pain that much," he ground out. He wondered how many other people this guy had had the pleasure of torturing in this place. It was sick!

"Yeah, actually, I do," he replied shamelessly. Ed grit his teeth.

"Well, then in that case, when I get out of here, you're the first one on m-my list of people to beat," he hissed angrily. All he got in response was a hearty laugh. His arm was disconnected again, as they repeated the process over and over again, until Ed could no longer bite back the agonized screams that could be heard echoing throughout the whole area.

Roy couldn't help the growing sense of dread, as they got closer to his house. He and Riza sat in silence throughout the whole ride, the tension continually building. Finally, they pulled into the driveway. Roy leapt out of the car, not even bothering to close the door as he made his way to the door, with Riza following close on his heels, gun in hand. He froze as they reached the door- or what was left of it. What had been his door when he left, was now laying in pieces on the ground. He felt his panic grow as he rushed inside, quickly pulling on his ignition gloves. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the living room. Everything had been left untouched. He made his way into the kitchen. It was a mess. All the drawers had been pulled open, as if someone had been searching for something. _Or maybe Ed was looking for a weapon. _His eyes skimmed through all the drawers, until he finally reached the knife drawer. Yes, Ed had definitely found himself a weapon. He allowed himself to feel slightly more relieved. Maybe the boy was completely fine then. He hurriedly ran upstairs, racing to the end of the hallway, while Riza stayed back to check and make sure the rest of the rooms were empty. Roy peered around the corner into Ed's room. It was empty. He frowned and looked around. Maybe Ed was hiding?

He saw scuff marks on the dresser, where Ed had probably scrambled on top of it. He pushed it aside, leaning over to look out the window. Down below, he could see signs of a struggle. Grass had been torn out in clumps, and he could see a faint indent where something heavy had fallen. He frowned. Whatever had come had obviously been huge… and powerful. He didn't know many people that could overpower Fullmetal. _There's no proof he was overpowered though_, he chastised himself. That's when he saw it. He leaned further out the window to look at the side of the house. He cringed. The paneling had been badly cracked and dented. He desperately hoped it hadn't been Ed who had caused it to be broken in so badly.

"Sir, there's no sign of him, nor whoever broke in," Riza reported as she walked in the room. Roy could see her eyes darting back and forth, sweeping the room for any clues he may have missed. She walked forward and bent down to examine the windowsill.

"Sir, someone was bleeding. We should send a blood sample to the lab," she stated. Roy looked down at the spots of dried blood on the sill, before nodding. He prayed to anyone who would listen, that it wasn't Ed's blood.

"Right. Hawkeye, get a sample to the lab. I'm going hunting," he commanded. Riza nodded and went to work on the sample. Roy dashed out the room and down the stairs. He ran out the door, not even bothering to try and fix it. There were more pressing matters to attend to at the moment… Like how on earth he was going to find Edward. He sighed in irritation. He didn't have a clue where to start. His eyes scanned over the yard and he sighed again. Whoever had the boy had been big and powerful. That certainly didn't sit well. His mind went back to the blood they found. Maybe there would be a trail. He sprinted across the lawn and went about searching. He didn't dare get his hopes up. He grinned victoriously when he spotted patches of red. He followed it. The trail led him down the sidewalk for a ways. All the while his mind worked in overdrive. He was beyond worried. He was, dare he say it, scared. He was scared for the boy. That fear buried itself deep within his gut, refusing to go away. A flash of silver caught his eye, dragging him away from his thoughts. He knelt down and picked up a small kitchen knife. Dried blood crusted along the blade. He smirked. So Fullmetal hadn't gone quietly. He felt a small bubble of pride well up inside him at the thought, but just as quickly it was gone, replaced by a new fear. What if he was hurt? He frowned as he looked around some more. Where he stood, there was a considerably larger quantity of blood than before. A large deep crimson spot stained the pavement. In the dried pool was a single stone. His frown deepened as he glared at the spot. He would find Ed. If the boy was hurt, the culprits would pay in full… with interest.

"Don't worry, Ed. Just hang on a little longer," he muttered.

Ed hissed in pain as he cracked open his golden eyes. He felt sore all over. His right arm burned painfully from the torture he'd been forced to endure. Blood dripped from his port. He felt it annoyingly trickle down his side. He shuddered. He didn't know how long he'd spent screaming while his arm connected to his abused nerves over and over. His throat felt raw. He looked down at the steel limb that hung limply at his side and grinned weakly. The idiot had left his arm attached when he finally left. Ed assumed that the man probably thought it was too busted to work or he was too weak to lift it. That or the guy was just an idiot. Ed was leaning more towards that answer being the right one. He hadn't even bothered chaining it to the wall along with his other arm. He concentrated hard on his right hand, willing it to move. He smirked triumphantly when his fingers twitched. He made a quick mental not to thank Winry later. Slowly he lifted it, wincing at the pain it sent through his port. He clenched his teeth tightly as he twisted to reach up to his chained wrist, pressing his palms together. He took a deep breath before pressing his metal fingers to the cuff. Blue alchemic light filled his vision before he heard a clank and the cuff fell to the floor in pieces. Now that there was nothing holding him up, he collapsed onto his knees with a pained groan. He felt exhausted.

He looked up towards the steel door of his cell and sighed. He had to get out before they came back for him. He had to get out and find out what they were up to. He growled in frustration. There was always _something_ to be done. The world just wouldn't let him rest his pained body. He stood shakily to his feet and wobbled over to the door. He made quick work of destroying it.

He grinned. He'd give 'em hell. After all, creating chaos was his specialty. He'd just set off a few explosions, kick some butt, and wait for Mustang to get his lazy self down there so they could figure out what was going on. He sighed. Just another ordinary day.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry if the ending of this chappy seemed kinda rushed. I had to end it quick. I just haven't had enough time nor motivation to write lately. :(_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_~SoulEater Alchemist_**


	8. Escape?

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! So yay! It's about time! I know before I said I haven't had much motivation, and I'm still sorely lacking quite a bit, but I will NOT be giving up on this story, rest assured. I WILL continue this to the end. I wanted to update this chapter WAAAY sooner, but my wifi has been all screwy... and so freaking irritating! I have chapters saved on my laptop, but I can only use my phone because that's the only thing wifi is connecting to, so I've been having to rewrite everything! It's really ticking me off! Hopefully we can solve that problem soon, or I'm going to lose my mind!_**

**_Note: Updates will start coming sooner due to the fact that I've just started high school, so between homework and life, I won't have as much time to write. I will update whenever I can, and hopefully without many long gaps. _**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has kept with this story! I really appreciate it, and I am honored to be writing for such amazing people! :D_**

* * *

Ed clenched his teeth in pain as he struggled to his feet. He stood shakily, trying to catch his breath as he rubbed his sore right shoulder port. He clenched his steel fist and glared at the door that stood in his way of escape. He was thankful that his automail still worked, and he was more than ready to finally put it to use again, even if his nerves twitched painfully with every movement. He walked over to the door before awkwardly slapping his hands together. He pressed them firmly against the heavy-duty door and grinned as he was enveloped in the familiar warm glow of alchemy. It felt good, knowing he wasn't powerless anymore.

"I'll show these jerks," he muttered as he watched the door melt beneath his fingertips. He stepped over the large puddle it formed on the floor and looked around. A large tunnel stretched on farther down as far as he could see on either sode of him. Torches lined the walls, casting the stone surface in a bright light. He was relieved to see that know one was in sight. He frowned in irritation. Did they think he was just some defenseless little kid? Apparently they did. He sighed. Up until then, that's what he'd been (but he still wasn't small!).

He didn't know how long he walked, but after a while he finally reached an end to the long tunnel. He currently stood at the edge of what could only be described as a cliff underground. He peered cautiously over the ledge, gripping the stone hard with both hands so as not to tumble over. His right hand left a dent in the chipped stone. He felt pained enough. He did _not _want to go falling off the edge. It wasn't likely that he'd survive a fall like that from this heigh . It went down far below him, and at the bottom he could see the burning lights of more torches. Voices wafted up to him, along with the sounds of machinery. He could just barely make out the forms of dozens of people, illuminated by the dim lighting. He could hear many shouts, and a loud cracking noise snaped through the air. The sound sent Ed's stomach turning. He could guess what would cause such a sound, and he desperately hoped he was wrong, because if he were right, then things were worse than he'd originally thought. He swallowed thickly and stood up. He had to get out of here and find Mustang.

He whirled around and dashed off down the he'd just come. His heavy footsteps echoed loudly off the carved walls. His mind raced as he began piecing it all together. It slowly began to make sense. The kidnapped civilians from the trains were being used as labor. For what, he didn't know, but it had to do with the missing train cars. He was sure of it. There were, after all, easier ways to kidnap people or get cheap labor. To steal whole train cars of them was just insane! They had to have some other motive behind it. He frowned as his travelled over the smooth tunnel walls. The place was very well made, especially considering it was all underground, and from what Amy had told him, spanning underneath the whole of Amestris. It was all surprisingly sturdy. They had to have an alchemist behind the scenes. There was no other way they could've pulled this off. Not many people coud create such an impressive tunnel system undetected. Heck, not many _alchemists_ could pull off something like this. They had to be every skilled indeed. That, and the obvious signs of a transmutation he found at the tracks, it clearly pointed to an alchemist; no doubt about it. So far he'd only seen Ishvalans, so maybe it was a rebel group? From what he knew, Ishvalans hated alchemy because of their religious reasons, so had they kidnapped another alchemist? He cursed silently. Just another person he'd have to rescue. The list of problems was just growing and growing.

He sighed. He may have figured out that much, but there were still too many questions that needed answering. How many people were in this group? Just how many people was he up against? What were they doing? If they really wanted to take down the military, how were they planning on pulling it off? He groaned in frustration. There were too many variables. Too many problems that needed solving.

"He got out! Someone, get the kid!" Crap. More voices echoed around the tunnels. He pumped his legs harder, willing himself to go faster. His feet pounded heavily against the ground. He grit his teeth as his body protested against the sudden increase in speed. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't deny that he was still tired and hurting. He feared what might happen if he actually had to fight like this. He couldn't afford to be captured. Not now. He had to get out. He had to get out and find Mustang, no matter what. If he had to fight, he might not get the chance. If he could avoid a fight, he would. He was solely focused on escape. Nothing else.

"Where do you think you're going, pipsqueak?" Ed scowled as he whirled around to face the source of the taunting voice. Amy stood smiling wodely at him, though, it didn't quite meet her eyes. She glared dangerously at him, all kindness gone, and replaced by something he couldn't quite place. Insanity? Yes, she certainly did look crazy and that did not make Ed feel any better. He'd faced off with enough psychos to know that it was not fun. He swallowed back his fear as he leaned casually against the wall, fixing her with a piercing golden gaze as he forced his tensed muscles to relax. He forced himself to act calmly as he faced her.

"Oh, you know, just _out. _Gotta get some air," he replied sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed as she took a small step foforward.

"Wrong answe . You're not going anywhere, except back to your cell. Maybe Jake would be willing to visit you again. He had a lot of fun last time," she said coolly. He caught the threat. His body tensed.

"Look, lady, I have no plans of going back to that cell. And Jake can go to hell for all I care." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, shaking her head.

"Such a foul mouth, and an even worse attitaude. We'll have to fix that," she chided as she pressed the tips of her fingers to the wall behind her. Ed's eyes widened as alchemic light crackled in the air around her. He just barely caught a glimpse of a glowing transmutation circle on her wrist, under her sleeve. A hidden circl .

She pulled out a long, deadly looking dagger from the stone. It's jagged edge glinted dangerously. Ed gaped at her.

"I thought you Ishvalans didn't like alchemy," he accused. He eyed the circle tattooed on her wrist carefully. Who knew what else it was capable of? Amy just grinned in response. Ed frowned before sighing.

"Guess I'll need a weapon of my own, huh?" He clapped his hands, before transmuting his automail into his signature blade. He raised it in front of him. Without another thought, he lunged at her. She blocked his blade with her own, sending sparks into the air between them. Ed's arm shook weakly as he glared at her. She smiled at him, but it was far from being friendly.

"Oh! So you're an alchemist, are you? Well then, you may just be useful to us," she exclaimed excitedly. Still keeping his blade occupied with her own, she slowly raised her other arm. His eyes widened as he saw the second transmutation circle. Before he could react, she was pressing her hand against his chest.

"Wha-" He didn't have any time to react. He gasped as his chest burned painfull . He struggled to breath, trying to take in air. He gasped for breath, but his lungs remained empty. He stared up at her with wide, panicked eyes.

"W-what did you d-d-do to me," he managed to wheeze before he collapsed to the ground, curling in on himself as he clutched his chest tightly. Images flashed through his head. A boat. The dark depths of a lake. The shimmering surface above him, just out of his reach. He was drowning. He couldn't breath. _He couldn't breath!_ His heart thundered in his chest as he panicked. He didn't realize Amy was kneeling down next to him until her breath ghosted over his ear.

"Neat little trick, isn't it? Just like your Colonel Mustang has his flames, I can manipulate the air, and empty your lungs. It's just the simple matter of _alchemy," _she spat the word angrily, a look of disgust on her face, seemingly oblivious to Ed's pained gasps as he fought desperately for air. An odd sound came from his throat. She rolled her eyes as she pressed her fingers to his chest again. Instantly he sucked in a deep breath. He panted as he gasped hungrily for air. Black dots began spotting his vision as he lay limply on the ground. He clenched his teeth angrily as he fought to stay conscious. '_I can't keep losing like this!' _But it was to know avail. Amy smirked as his eyes fluttered closed.

"That's right, little one. Just rest for now. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

_**~SoulEater Alchemist**_


	9. Strengthened Resolve

_** Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter. I've been thinking a lot about this story and how I could end it later on. So, I have a question for you guys; **__**Do you want me to end the story nice and clean? That means there would be no sequel or anything like that. It would just end. Or, do you want me to end it in a way where I could also write a sequel to go with it?**_

* * *

"Sir, we have a witness who says he saw a man carrying Fullmetal down the street earlier today," Riza informed as she walked in the room, saluting her commanding officer as she stood in the doorway awaiting orders.

"Send them in," Roy ordered. She nodded. Soon after, a young man walked in and stood before his desk. He had his arms behind his back, fidgeting nervously as his eyes darted back and forth under a pair of tinted shades. A single shock of white hair sat upon his otherwise bald head. His face was badly scarred and his nose was crooked. Roy looked at him with cold, calculating eyes, not letting a single emotion show on his stony face.

"Tell me everything you saw," he said firmly, his voice holding an air of authority as he spoke. The man gulped and nodded. Roy sighed. Typical civilians. Always so frightened by the soldiers.

"W-well, I was on my way to the laundromat, you know the one on the corner?" Roy nodded impatiently, glaring at the man. He didn't have the time for this fool's senseless babbling. He had to find Ed. And fast. Who knew what kind of trouble the kid was getting himself into? The man cleared his throat, clearly sensing the colonel's irritation towards him.

"A-anyways, I was just walking, minding my own business and all, when I saw this huge brute of a man. Seriously, he was huge! He probably towered over twice my size. This guy was a giant!" Roy frowned as he found it hard to listen to the man speak. There was something... _off_ about him. The way he spoke was strang. His voice wavered and he stammered slightly. It could've been nerves. Afterall, he _was _standing before Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and Hero of Ishval. Who wouldn't be at least a little bit intimidated? But there was something else too. His words sounded forced somehow, like he was trying to keep his words normal. He almost sounded fake.

"-and this guy was carrying the tiniest little boy. He had blond hair, and it was braided. Pretty strange for a boy, don't you think? Well, anyway, he was carrying him. From what I could tell, the boy was injured. His head was bleeding. The man seemed kinda concerned about that, so he rushed off pretty fast. I never saw his face. He headed off in the direction of the train station," the man concluded. Roy's frown deepened. So Ed was injured? He grit his teeth has his fists trembled in rage. He'd burn that man to a crisp. He took a deep breath.

"Well, if that is all, thank you very much," he said, trying to keep his composure.

"And what was your name again?" The man smiled broadly, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I'm Jack Harky," he responded cheerfully. Roy raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment otherwise. He nodded his thanks as the man left the room. He sighed as he settled deeper into his chair, mulling over these new developements.

"Sir, Havoc is getting the car. Shall we leave," Riza asked as she walked in once more. Roy nodded as he quickly stood. They walked briskly from the office, a determined look on his face.

_We're coming, Ed._

Ed cringed as he woke up again. He growled in frustration as he looked around. He was getting really tired of being knocked out. He was tired of losing! He was the Fullmetal Alchemist for god's sake! He wasn't supposed to lose! His golden eyes scanned the room. It was a different cell from before, but it was relatively similiar. His arms were now bound behind his back with thick rope, twisted painfully so he couldn't transmute. His legs were free. His throat felt tight. He looked down, and realized why. Fastened around his neck was a thick collar. The hard leather rubbed against his skin uncomfortably, and he could feel himself silently panicking. He scowled and forced himself to calm down, taking in slow, deep breaths.

"Well, good morning, little alchemist!" He grit his teeth.

"Don't call me little," he shouted angrily as Amy towered over him. She smirked down at him. She sat down in front of him, much like she had the first time they'd been in this situation.

"Now, now, there's no need to shout," she stated. She reached into her pocket and drew out a long piece of rope with a clip at the end. It oddly resembled a leash.

"If you behave yourself, we'll let you out for a walk. But if you don't, well, then we'll just have to bring Jake back from his errands. And I don't think you want that. He gets very cranky when he's interrupted from his work," she said. Ed glared daggers at her, before turning his angry eyes to the leash she held. His eyes flashed furiously. He wasn't some dog!

"Screw you," he hissed. She frowned, a look of mock hurt flashing across her face.

"Now, that wasn't nice. But I'm in a good mood, so you won't be punished," she reasurred as she leaned forward. Ed scowled and tried to push himself back away from her. But she was quicker. She grabbed his face between both her hands, holding him in place. They stared at each other for a while, before she finally spoke again.

"Don't try to struggle, little alchemist. It's pointless. I don't want to have to bring in more people to discipline you. You're of great use to us now, so I don't want to have to break you," she said quietly. Ed tensed, refusing to look away as he glared back at her in defiance. She sighed before letting him go, shoving his head away, causing his neck to snap back painfully. She grabbed the leash and clipped it onto his collar. She stood up and yanked on the leash. Ed gasped as the collar tightened around his throat. His heart thundered wildly and he quickly stumbled to his feet, which was a feat all on it's own with his hands tied behind his back. Her face held no sympathy for him as she tugged him along and out the door of the cell. He follwed with his head held low, his bangs hiding his face. Being treated like some animal. It was a definite blow to his pride.

After a while of walking down multiple tunnels, they finally stopped. Ed looked up. They were in a large open area, and above them was the cliff wall Ed had stood atop only hours before. This area was crowded with many moving forms, and filled with noise. He watched as the many people worked different machines, all of them with shackled ankles and wrists. His stomach dropped as an Ishvalan man towered over them, grinning madly as he brandished a whip over them. A few of the younger children screamed in fear as they stayed close to their parents. Ed's eyes hardened as he watched the man raise his whip again, aiming to send it down upon a little girl with pigtails. She screamed. Without thinking, Ed rushed forward, taking Amy by surprise. The leash was tugged harshly from her grip as he ran forward, leaping in front of the girl as the whip came down. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he placed himself between the lash and her, trying to shield as much of her body as he could. He bit back a scream as it came down across his face, cutting into his skin. His body trembled as he stood his ground. He could feel blood dripping down his face. He could feel the burning gash over his nose and just below his eyes.

"Ha! You're a foolish little alchemist, aren't you? Now step aside. This girl has been slacking and needs to be rightly punished," Amy's voice said tauntingly. Ed grit his teeth and shook his head furiously. He heard rustling behind him as the girl's mother took her protectively into her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"There's nothing right about it! There's nothing right about any of this," he shouted. He opened his eyes and glared at her with fire burning brightly in his furious eyes. She stared back at him with a bored expression on her face. She raised her hand and gestured to the man with the whip. The man grinned ferally as he looked down on Ed. Ed didn't flinch back as he raised the whip again, lashing it across his shoulder. A scream bubbled in Ed's throat and he viciously bit it back as the whip came down over and over, tearing his clothes and turning his skin underneath to ribbons. Still he stood tall, continuing to shield the mother and her child. Finally, Amy spoke again.

"Alright, that's enough now. I think he took her punishment enough for her. We can't have him dying just yet." The man stopped, looking disappointed as she walked up to Ed. She grabbed the leash again. Ed let her, to tired and wobbly to fight her. Again, his head hung low as he let her tug him forward. He followed quietly, still thinking of the scared little gilr. He _would_ get her out. He'd get them all out, no matter what. He glared at the floor as he trudged on, watching as his blood dripped down on the floor with every step. He had to get them out. And put an end to this. No one deserved to be slaves to these monsters of men. Images flashed through his mind's eyes. These people had been down here for weeks now. Just how many times had they felt the cold sting of that man's whip. How long had they worked at those machines? His shoulders shook with supressed fury. That poor girl. He distantly thought of Nina and her smiling face. He clenched his bound fists. He would not fail again. They were getting out.

* * *

_**So... what do you think? I know it isn't the greatest chapter I've written, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Next chapter we should hopefully find out their plans. Any guesses?**_

_**Also, I'd like to know if you want an awesome sequel, or for me to just end the story. Just let me know.**_

_**~SoulEater Alchemist**_


	10. Like Her

**_Guess who's back? That's right! I am!_**

**_So, I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I was having trouble with this story. :( I've gone over it countless times, trying to figure it all out, and finally I have! _**

**_I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_**

**_I don't know when I'm going to update next-hopefully soon- as I am still working out the bugs of this story. I plan on editing and rewriting this story when I'm done, so hopefully it will be way better. I'm sorry to those I've kept waiting on this plotless insanity. And I thank those who have stuck with me this long and who enjoy this story. I will try not to disappoint you. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own FMA :(_**

* * *

They walked together in silence, neither uttering a single word. The flickering flame of Amy's torch was the only sound to be heard, quietly bouncing off the tunnel walls. Ed trudged slowly behind her, the leash hanging limply between them as he stumbled along. He could feel the dried, crusted flakes of blood across his face, fused uncomfortably to his burning flesh. His whole body ached with every step he took and he had to suppress a pained groan. He kept his head lowered, avoiding having to look at the cause of his pain, the monster who had enslaved dozens of innocent people. And for what? He still couldn't find a motive.

"Why did you do that?" He looked up at the sudden words; almost sure he had imagined them. He blinked.

"Huh," he asked dumbly. Amy sighed irritably, stopping in her tracks. She turned around to face him.

"Why did you protect the girl? Why would you put yourself in her place, knowing full well what would happen to you," she asked quietly. Ed's brows furrowed in confusion as he thought about it. Finally, he looked up at her, staring her in the eyes.

"What you're doing is wrong. Those people didn't do anything to deserve what you've put them through. I couldn't just sit by and watch. Not when I could do something. _Anything._" She looked taken aback for a second, her eyes wide with shock. Suddenly she knelt down, her face softening as she put a gentle hand atop his golden head.

"Y-you remind me so much of my sister," she whispered brokenly. Ed glared at her.

"If that's so, do you really think she would approve of what you're doing here," he shouted angrily. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the ground.

"My sister is dead! What I'm doing is _for_ her. I'm sure she would understand. I must avenge her. I have to take down this blasted military ruling over this country," she growled, her fists clenching at her sides as she stood up. She took in a deep breath, arranging her features so that her face showed no emotion. She glared down at him.

"It's time for you to fulfill your role here. You're an alchemist who doesn't need a circle. Your skills will be invaluable to the cause. Now come," she commanded as she turned away, pulling hard on the leash. He grunted as he stumbled forward, nearly crashing to his knees. He growled angrily as he glared at her back.

"I'm not a dog," he shouted. She said nothing. The only response he got was another sharp tug on his collar. He begrudgingly followed her, his thoughts turning once more to the little girl from before. There was no way in hell he'd help the monsters that had brought her here!

* * *

**_I know this is a shorter chapter, but I'm still trying to work out the kinks. I've already started working on the next chapter. It will be longer and hopefully better. Just trying to get back into the groove of things. I apologize :(_**


	11. Puzzle Pieces

**_I am so so so sorry for such a long wait. Almost a year, holy crap. But I'm back now with a new chapter. _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to kushina410. I know I promised this sooner and I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much._**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA unfortunately._**

* * *

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing irritably. He could feel a headache starting to come on. Riza looked over at him, her voice as stoic as ever, but her eyes gleaming with suppressed worry. She reached over and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, sir. We _will_ find him." Roy nodded to her appreciatively, but his concerns were far from gone. What if they didn't find him? What if when they did, they didn't like what they found? He could be hurt. Or worse. Who knows what's been happening to Ed in the time he's been gone? His shoulders slumped as he buried his face in his hands. Ed had been missing for days now, and they were no closer to finding him. Deep inside, he coud feel their time running out, and the thought scared him. He laughed humorlessly.

"God, when did I start caring so much?"

"Sir! We may have found a possible lead on Ed's location. We've got a few people saying the big man that took him went inside the station and never came back out. We're thinking they might be underground," Havoc exclaimed as he came bursting into the room. Roy felt hope swell up inside him. He didn't wait to hear anymore as he was already walking through the doors.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's move out." Riza briskly came up to walk beside him, and he took comfort in her presence as he felt a new determination stirring. They would not fail. It wasn't even an option.

"Well, you already saw the place where we take apart the trains. Now for the rest of the tour. We're coming up to my favorite part," Amy explained as she continued to lead Ed along through the tunnels. He glared holes in the back of her head. At this point, slamming his head into a wall sounded like a pretty great idea. Anything to escape her annoyingly cheerful voice. Better yet, he would _love _to slam her head into a wall. But seeing as how that may very well get him killed, he grudgingly decided against it. If he died now, who would kick her ass later? Oh, how he was looking forward to that.

Soon, they came to the end of their tunnel as it opened up into another huge cavern, this one bigger than the last. What he saw sent his heart sinking to his feet. Everywhere he looked, there were boiling steel containers of glowing orange liquid. Smoke rised up, covering the entire cave and making his eyes water. He could hear the sounds of more chains clanking together and he watched as more people hobbled around with chunks of metal on weighing on their shoulders. Others stood at the boiling pots, tossing in more metal pieces.

"What the hell are you doing," he demanded, bewildered. He could feel the jumble of puzzle pieces tossing around his mind but refusing to fit together into a coherent explanation. Amy smirked down at him.

"I think it's time you learn just what you're here for, Fullmetal." The way she said it turned his insides to ice. She spread her arms out, encompassing the whole view with flourish, a large grin plastered across her face.

"There are a few of us who have worked to perfect our alchemy against the teachings of God, but it has been for the greater good. I happen to be the one who was able to steal all those train cars," she said smugly. Ed raised a doubtful eyebrow. She ignored him as she continued with her story.

"It was all quite simple really. Just wait for them to get within the range we needed and make the dirt come out from underneath them. Like quicksand, we sucked them right into the ground." She sounded so proud and Ed wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off her face.

"We have people taking apart the cars, as you saw earlier, and then the scraps are brought here, where we melt them down and reconstruct them into something far more... powerful. But of course, we wouldn't have the power needed without you here."

"Which brings me to my next question. What am I even here for?" Amy looked at him for a moment, as if studying him. She frowned.

"You have an immense energy about you. So much raw alchemic power. If we could simply tap into that power for our own uses..." she trailed off as she quickly tugged him forward. They weaved through the bustling people, Ed silently promising to get them out of here.

He groaned as he was lead through another tunnel. Just how big was this place anyway? Luckily this tunnel was shorter and in no time they were in yet another cavern, though this one was much smaller than the others. In the middle was an enormous steel sphere, almost completed save for a few missing panels which were being pounded into place. It was far from being pretty. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What is this thing?" He looked up at Amy as she stared fondly at the horrendous creation.

"That is our salvation. Our weapon against the government that controls and oppresses us. And you're going to be the one to power it. Whether you're willing or not."


End file.
